The Effects of the Nicodemus...on Chloe
by Isis1
Summary: Chloe gets sneezed on instead of Lana. Lex finds himself being hit on by Chloe. The thing is, he doesn't stop it.
1. Default Chapter

Chloe Sullivan was scared. Her best friend's father was in the   
hospital, and it didn't look good for him. The symptoms were   
strange, almost unreal. But, in Smallville, those who choose   
to see it, you learn not to get too surprised by anything.   
  
She had asked Lana to accompany her to the crash site.   
Since, Chloe figured, James Beale and Jonathan Kent had the same   
symptoms and the site was the last place they were together at,   
it made perfect sense to look there for clues. She didn't hate   
Lana, no, hate would be too strong of a word, but there was something   
about Lana that just got on Chloe's nerves. Maybe it was her   
bubbly cheerleaderness, or the fact that she obviously loved   
Whitney, yet batted her eyelashes at Clark. It was at these   
times Chloe thought about investing in bibs for Clark.   
  
But now nothing mattered but finding something,   
anything to help Clark's dad. As she stepped out of the   
car, she felt a chill in the air. The chill told her natural   
instincts that something was awry, but the journalist and   
her conscience told her to go on. When she looked around   
and took in her surroundings, she realized that the entire   
scene of the accident was awry.   
  
"What're we looking for, Chlo'?" Lana asked, sounding very perky.   
  
Chloe grimaced, she hated that abbreviation of her   
name, and the chipperness in Lana's voice only served to   
agitate her. She took a deep breath and sighed softly.   
  
"Look for anything suspicious. Something out of the ordinary,"   
  
Lana nodded and wondered off toward the left. Chloe   
took out her camera and took a few pictures. The flash illuminated   
a few feet before her, in doing so, something caught her eye.   
It was subtle, very, but just a glimpse was all Chloe needed to   
investigate further. She walked slowly, yet swiftly. Chloe bent   
down and scattered a few dead leaves with her hand. Chloe groaned   
when she saw what it was. She grasped the ornament firmly and held   
it in front of her face closely.   
  
"A stupid Hawaii figurine, I came all the way down here, looking   
for something to help, and I get this. Damn!" she said, through   
gritted teeth.   
  
It was then she heard something. A rustling sound.   
Chloe turned her head to the right. The first the thing that   
went through her mind, "What a beautiful flower." Then the   
flower sneezed on her. Chloe blinked her eyes instinctively,   
trying to blot out the yellow mist. The mist itself didn't   
really have a fragrance, if anything it smelled faintly of   
Eucalyptus. In an instant the flower had fallen over, dead,   
she guessed. She sneezed.   
  
"Bless you,"   
  
It was Lana standing behind her. Chloe sighed   
frustratively and rose to her feet.   
  
"Find anything?" Lana asked.   
  
"No, well, unless you count a girl in a hula skirt,"   
  
Lana tilted her head, much in a dog like fashion.   
Chloe held up the figurine and dangled it in front of Lana's face.   
  
"Oh," Lana said, in realization.   
  
Walking to the car, Chloe experienced two more sneezes,   
one outside the car, one inside the car, both at which Lana said   
"Bless You", which annoyed Chloe greatly. Something was different,   
a strange different, Chloe felt almost content....free.   
  
  
  
Clark was standing idly by in a line to a water fountain.   
He was pre-occupied, worried about his father, and would not have   
stepped forward to drink, if it were not for someone behind him   
pushing him. Just as his lips touched the cool water, the doors   
to his left swung open. He looked up, the noise catching his attention.   
His mouth dropped open at the sight that walked in. The water being quickly forgotten.   
  
It was Chloe, well, not quite Chloe at all. Her hair was   
basically the same, but the clothes, something was deffinately different.   
She wore black leather boots that laced up just a few inches below her knee.   
As short black skirt, a bit up past mid-thigh, and a black, sleeveless   
shirt with a red dragon on the front.   
  
As Chloe walked through the hall, more than one head turned   
and checked her out. Chloe merely had an illusive smile on her   
face. Clark was in a daze, he had never seen anything so   
revealing on Chloe. She stopped a few inches from him,   
her foot tapping impatiently.   
  
"Your water's running," she observed.   
  
"Huh...what?" stammered Clark, letting go of the button.   
  
Chloe pushed him a way from the fountain. She   
circled him once, then stood behind him, her hands fondling   
his chest and arms.   
  
"C-Chloe?"   
  
"Clark, darling, you seem so tense, how about a tongue massage?"   
  
Clark coughed and turned to face her. It was the   
first time he noticed her face. She was wearing darker make-up.   
The smoke colored eye shadow and liner made her eyes stand out.   
"Beautiful," he thought. Clark removed her hands from him and pushed away.   
  
"Chloe, what's going on, you're acting so, so..."  
  
"Better,"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Better, being truer to myself and doing what I've wanted to do   
for a long time,"   
  
"Wha..."  
  
Clark was abruptly cut off by Chloe wrenching his head   
down toward her and stealing his lips. He was so utterly surprised,   
he didn't pull her off, but stood there, unable to move, unable to kiss   
back. As quickly as Chloe had pulled him to her, she pushed him away.   
  
"Should have known, you were never much fun anyway," Chloe spat, bitterly.   
  
Chloe jogged off down the hallway, continuing to turn heads   
and to arouse whistles of appreciation of the "new" Chloe.   
  
  
  
Lana was sitting where she thought Chloe would have been.   
She worried, despite the fact that she knew Chloe wasn't that   
fond of her. She wanted to be friends with Chloe, she really   
did, Lana didn't have that many "close" friends, aquaintances   
and people who associated with her to gain popularity. She   
heard the door creak open and turned her swivel chari around   
to face the visitor.   
  
Chloe stood, leaning in the doorway, a glare/smirk   
plastered on her face.   
  
"Chloe?" Lana asked, her voice failing her as she took in   
Chloe's appearance.   
  
"Lana,"   
  
Chloe pushed herself from the doorway and walked   
slowly around the room. Lana followed her, absolutely speechless.   
  
"What's wrong Lana, something seems to be catching your attention,"   
  
"You look, you look..."   
  
"Stunning?"   
  
"That might be the word I wouldn't choose to describe you,"   
  
"Oh, what's wrong? Poor little Lana, not the center of attention   
anymore, not the apple of every guy's eye anymore?"   
  
Lana stood up, hurt by Chloe's words. She started for the  
door. Chloe swiftly walked behind Lana, grabbed her shoulder   
and spun her around.   
  
"You like the attention, admit it. Little miss popular/perfect.   
You've always stood in the way of what I wanted most. I've been   
wanting to do this since the first time you batted your dull   
witted eyelashes at him,"   
  
Chloe drew back her right hand and punched Lana with   
all her strength behind her fist. Lana fell to the ground   
with a thud. Chloe stood smirking triumphantly.   
  
In a broom closet, that was where Lana was tied up.   
The room had a few strands of light filtering through, allowing   
her to see a few brooms and the doorknob. Her face hurt, she   
never expecte Chloe to pack such a brutal punch, but once again,   
Chloe had proved her wrong. Lana knew Chloe wasn't herself, and   
all she wanted to do was right now, was one, get out of the   
inclosed, tight place, and two, help her friend.   
  
  
  
Chloe felt free for the first time in months. With Clark   
off her mind and the need for caffenine, she was almost content,   
but she was longing with desire.   
  
Chloe plowed through the doors of "Lana's little clubhouse",   
the Talon. She didn't fully understand why Lex Luthor had backed her   
in the place, but that wasn't what on her mind. She wanted to cause   
mayhem, to destroy the things that Lana loved most.   
  
She was going straight for the front counter, when a girl who   
worked there stopped her.   
  
"Have you seen Lana?"  
  
Chloe smiled devilishly.   
  
"Actually, right now, she's a bit tied up,"   
  
The girl looked confused.   
  
"Well, if she gets un-tied, tell her she's needed here, kay?"  
  
"Why what's going on?"   
  
"One of the girls called in sick, we need another person to work,"   
  
"Oh, wait, Lana mentioned something about ending today early,"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yep, I told her I needed some caffenine and she told me about   
giving you guys a break and that the drinks were free,"   
  
"Oh, great,"   
  
The girl whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention.   
  
"Hey, Lana says we're closing early and that the coffee's free,"   
  
Lex Luthor sat, stunned. Closing early and giving away things   
weren't exactly his idea of how to make a business succeed. He closed   
his cell phone and stalked toward the girl who had just announced "Lana's   
blunder." He tapped the girl on the shoulder, barely catching a glimpse of   
blonde hair bouncing off behind the counter.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked.   
  
"Chloe said that Lana was giving us the day off,"   
  
The girl bounded to the door and left hurridly. He looked up and   
quickly and found Chloe, sprayiny a short line of whipped cream on her   
fingers. Lex sighed and forced himself in Chloe's direction.   
  
Chloe had just touched the cream to her lips, enjoying the sugar   
as it dissovled in her mouth. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned   
around. Chloe smiled seductively, then licked her lips. Long had Lex   
avoided a close encounter, such as this one, with Chloe. From the instant   
he had held a conversation with her, the thoughts that drifted into his mind,   
he wasn't very proud of them, but it was something he could not control.   
He was afraid of what he might do, afraid he might regret something or maybe   
that she would reject him was the bigger fear.   
  
"It seems we've entered a rebellious stage, Ms. Sullivan?"   
  
"Oh, Lex," she said, rubbing some of the cream on his lips,   
"I think we're way past formalities."   
  
Lex absent mindedly licked the sweetness of his lips,   
the taste loosing all effect on him. He could only stare astounded   
at Chloe. She hopped off the chair with a bounce in her step.   
Chloe trailed her hand across Lex's chest, while walking behind him.   
He let a breath, one he never knew he had been holding.   
  
"Chloe..."  
  
He was cut off by her sliding her hands down further. He took a   
sharp in take of breath and she reached his growing erection. Suddenly,   
Chloe backed away from him. Lex let out a ragged breath and turned to face   
her. As his cold blue eyes met hers, he saw something, something close to   
the resemblance of fire, but not quite. She was smiling, playfully, almost   
as if she didn't know what she had just done. Chloe turned around and started   
to walk off toward a back room. She looked over her shoulder, then curled a   
finger for him to follow. He knew he should have tried to help her, to try   
to find out why she was acting so strangely, this behaviour, seemed vaguely   
familiar. Now, all he could remember was her small, pink tongue licking the   
cream off her fingers.   
  
The room wasn't brightly lit, but Lex could still see Chloe's hands   
slowly pulling her tight skirt down. In his wasted time lingering outside,   
he noted, she had already kicked off her shoes carelessly in the corner.   
He leaned against the wall, an inner torment tumbling inside his head, the   
angel and the devil. One telling him to let her continue her striptease   
and the other telling him to stop her. Like many other times, the devil   
would win this round. She wiggled out of the thin material that once floated   
upon her legs and through it to the floor. Lex parted his mouth slightly,   
black lace, bikini. Chloe, a dazed look in her eyes, reached for her top   
and angrily pulled it above her head. She wore a bra that matched.   
Offhandedly, Lex thought of how color coded she was. She walked slowly   
toward him, reaching out, placing both her arms around his neck, bringing   
him closer to her. He didn't refuse, he couldn't, Lex was spell bound.   
Lex, growing impatient, captured her lips and she responded furociously   
by devouring all of his mouth. Then, she stiffened and fell back a few   
steps. Lex grabbed at her arms and caught her as she fainted. 


	2. After the Flower

He sat by her side, holding her hand, hoping that the medicing   
would soon kick in. Chloe had fainted, nothing could revive her.   
Lex layed his head on the palm of her hand, her skin warm and   
inviting. He knew it was his fault that she was here, that her   
life was in such peril. All he could feel was guilt and utter   
loathing for himself. He kissed her palm, which caused her   
fingers to move. Lex looked up upon her face. Her eyes were   
open, but looked glazed, tired.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked, sleepily.   
  
"T-the hospital,"   
  
"Oh, what happened?"   
  
Lex thought for a moment. If she didn't remember,   
neither would Jonathon or Pete. Even the thinking of Pete,   
a new wave of guilt washed over him. Lex had never had a   
best a friend and he considered Clark this, but in befriending   
Clark, he took him away from Pete and Chloe. It was something   
he did not intend to do. It was something he would do no longer.   
  
"Lex?" she asked, breaking through his train of thought,   
"Are you okay?"   
  
He turned his head back to look at her. She was   
pale, but a rosy tinge in her cheeks was creeping in.   
Lex took that as a good sign that she was really fine   
and that everything would go back to normal, well, as   
normal as you can get in Smallville.   
  
"Fine, fine,"   
  
"Well, tell me, what happened? Did I do something?"   
  
"Not quite,"   
  
"Don't be illusive, Lex, just tell me,"   
  
How could he put into words what Chloe had done?   
'Well, you dressed skanky, kissed Clark, and stripped for me,   
that's about it,' he thought. He was kidding himself,   
he wouldn't tell her about the stripping part, fearing   
that it would embarass her and himself. But how he wanted   
to taste her lips again, especially now. When Chloe had   
fainted in his arms, his heart dropped to his stomach and   
guilt ran over him when he knew it was his fault.   
  
"I think..." he began.   
  
"Imagine, you, thinking," she interrupted.   
  
He smiled coyly. His eyes flashed upon the I.V. in her wrist.   
  
"So, I suppose snark goes good with I.V.s, huh, Chloe?"   
  
"I suppose it does. Wait, did you just address me as Chloe?"   
  
"Oh, sorry, if you prefer Ms. Sullivan, then..."  
  
"No, no," Chloe said, quickly, "I'd like for you to call me by   
my first name, all my friends do."   
  
It was pride that found Lex now. He felt honoured that   
he was called one of Chloe's friends. For now, being a friend of hers, would do.   
  
"Only if you call me Lex, Chloe,"   
  
Chloe nodded and smiled, then a slight frown touched   
her face.   
  
"Continue," she said.   
  
"From what Clark tells me, you kind of mauled him,"   
  
"I didn't,"   
  
"And, you locked Lana in a broom closet, punching her out   
before you did this, though,"   
  
"Oh, no," groaned Chloe.   
  
"And, that over there," said Lex, pointing at her clothes   
on a back of a chair, "was what you were wearing."   
  
Chloe quickly glanced in that direction. Her mouth   
dropped. She jerked her head to look at Lex again. He was   
smiling, abnoxiously, Chloe noticed.   
  
"I can't believe I was wearing that, and stop laughing at me,"   
  
"Sorry, but, uh, a lot of people liked it, actually,"   
  
Chloe thought for a moment. He was hiding something,   
more than usual, she knew.   
  
"Did you like it?" she blurted out.   
  
The question took him aback. Yes he did like it, but   
then again no he didn't. Lex enjoyed the real Chloe, dressing   
spunky and willing to have good snark with him. It was true,   
her clothing that she had worn had an appeal, it showed more of   
her milky white skin, but it wasn't her body that Lex liked, it   
was her mind. She was the only one in the town that didn't have   
anything to hide, or so he would like to think. Chloe wanted to   
find the truth just as bad as he did.   
  
"No," he said, curtly.   
  
"Oh," she said, softly.   
  
"It's not that you didn't look good in it," he said, rising from his   
chair, "it wasn't the real you, Chloe, and that's all I want you to be."   
  
Lex walked out of the room, still feeling guilty as hell,   
but also a bit relieved. He looked down the hall, Jonathon Kent   
was better. A little bit more of that guilt lifted and he smiled   
thoughtfully. As Lex walked out of the hospital, his thoughts   
lingered on how if you were infected with the Nicodemus, you   
said what you wanted and did what you really wanted to do.   
So, Chloe kissed Clark, as well as Lex, so who does she really care for? 


End file.
